Love Is A Psychological Battle
by LoveMeAVamp
Summary: The very moment Bella meets Edward, she's left with an unsettling feeling. She doesn't know what to expect when she's around him, but soon warms up to him. But at what risk? Is Edward really who he says he is? Rated M, Al Human...
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is A Psychological Battle**

Chapters will generally be short, but I'm looking at posting everyday if I can...

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice and I pick up our schedules from the school office and compare them. Glancing back and forth over both our schedules, we're relieved to find we're in the same classes as each other once again.

Since we're seniors this year at Forks High, the schedules consist of more free periods than lessons. It's a win, win situation really.

Alice loops her arm through mine and we head in the direction of our first class, Psychology. "Last year," Alice sighs contently. "Looking forward to getting out of Forks?" She turns her blue eyes on me, waiting for my reply.

I nod, "Hell yeah! There's more to life than Forks and I plan to venture out and find out," I grin at the thought.

Alice giggles, "I knew you'd say that! So I was thinking, why don't you and I live together once we get out of this dump...what'ya say?"

I smile, definitely liking her idea. Alice and I have been best friends since I moved here eight years ago. I've been through some difficult shit over the last few years and Alice has been my rock throughout it.

I know I wouldn't survive without her so I guess you could say it's already settled, Alice and I will live together. "What about College?"

"We'll apply for the same Colleges and which ever we both get accepted in to, we'll head on over there. I mean it's not like we're fussy over a particular college, we just want to get out of here," She explained and I nodded in agreement.

Before stepping in to the class, I sighed deeply. 'I'll have to run it past mum first,"

Alice frowned, "Good luck with that," She muttered and we both headed in.

In a red marker on the white board are the words, _'Who are we?'_ I nod to myself, this should be good...

The bell rang, sending us both to our seats at our shared table. Like the year before, we had the same teacher, Mr Molina and the same classmates. So everyone sat in the same seats as they had done in the past.

Mr Molina walked in carrying a stack of papers. I felt Alice kick me under the desk and I turned to her. "What is it?" I whispered.

She jerked her head towards the desk at the front, left side.

Slouched back is a mess of bronze hair, holding a steady gaze straight ahead. His eyes weren't focused on the board, but seemed to be lost in thought. _Must be the new kid..._

As if he could feel my eyes on the back of his head, he turned his head, green eyes stared my way before turning back to the front.

The way he was looking at me left an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach for some reason.

I looked to Alice who felt equally bewildered as I did. _What was that about?_

I said a quick hello to Angela and Jessica who quickly rushed in to the room, before Mr Molina began the lesson. My eyes darted once more to the new kid, before I focused my attention on Mr Molina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is A Psychological Battle**

* * *

'This semester you'll be finding out about the person next to you, who they are, what makes them tick and why? Most importantly, you'll be looking at the psychological meaning behind it all," Mr Molina droned on about this semesters assignment and I grinned at Alice.

Alice is my sister from another mother, as we like to call it. We know everything there is to know about each other and there are no secrets between us. So having to write an eight page assignment on Alice won't be hard at all.

"Now I'm certain you all know the person sitting next to you very well and for that reason I'm going to mix you all around," Mr Molina adds and a chorus of groans filled the air.

I take back what I said, this _is_ going to be difficult. _Really fucking difficult!_

He turns to Alice and me. "Miss Swan if you could come over here at the front," He gestures towards the table where the new kid is sitting.

I turn to Alice and frown, she grabs my hand and squeezes it. Sitting with Alice puts me in my comfort zone and is familiar, this new seating plan is anything but.

"Hurry along now," Mr Molina says and I trudge over to the front. As the others move seats behind me, I take my seat next to the new guy and place my books in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Bella,"

His green eyes flash to me and the corners of his mouth tilts up in a half smile. My heart fumbles a beat, his smile isn't friendly. It spells trouble with a promise.

I face Mr Molina as he explains today's task. "This lesson is all about finding out about the person sitting next to you. So I want you all to jot down notes about each other and give me something good, other than they live in Forks"

I sit still, leaving the ball in his court. I wrinkle my nose and smell the stench of cigarettes. _He smokes?_

Chancing a glance at Alice sitting next to Tyler Crowley, I see her happily conversing with him.

_Lucky for some._

I look down at my paper and glare. In ten minutes all I came up up with is, _'He smokes'_ Hardly enough to pass this class...

Next to me, I hear his pen dragging along his paper. He's already half way down the page. What could he possibly have gathered about me in the ten minutes we've just met?

"What are you writing?"

He puts his pen to the paper again, "And she speaks English," He adds to his list.

I lean in to take a look, he quickly folds it in half and pulls it away from my reach. He swipes my own paper and smirks, amused at what he reads. "I don't smoke," He says, sounding sincere but I don't believe him one bit.

He scrunches my paper in to a ball and shoots it in the trash can. I gaze openly at him in anger. _How dare he!_

I bite my lip and take a deep breath in an effort to calm down. I rip out a new piece of paper and poise my pen over it. "What's your name?" I grate out through my clenched teeth.

He leans an elbow on the desk and turns his head to me, a blank look graces his face.

"Your name?" I repeat, annoyance lacing my tone.

His lips curl up in a taunting manner. "Please, call me Edward," The way he says it, I'm certain he's making fun of me and it takes everything in me to not make a spectacle of myself in front of the entire class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Is A Psychological Battle**

* * *

"Tell me something about yourself," I say and raise my eyebrows, waiting for a reply.

He tilts his head and smirks, "There isn't much to tell really..."

I scowl at his smirking form, "Humour me. My grade depends on this, so do me a favour,"

That smirk of his gets bigger. He hooks his fingers under my seat and drags the chair closer to his, until our knees are mere centimetres from touching distance. "What kind of favour, are we talking about?"

I narrow my eyes at him and ignore the obvious innuendo. I want to push back my chair and tell Mr Molina that this seating plan isn't working out, but there's no way I'm letting Edward think he has the upper hand!

"What do you do in your free time?" I ask and give him a pointed look, letting him know I expect an actual answer this time.

He leans in and his breath blows over my face. Momentarily making me close my eyes. "I could be doing you in my free time, how about it?"

My eyes flash open and I stab my pen on his hand. He winces and yanks his hand back. "Free time?" I ask again.

Edward rubs his hand and gives me a dry look, "My uncle owns a bar in town, they have a snooker hall in it and thats where I usually go in my down time,"

"Aro's bar?" I ask and he nods in confirmation. It's my turn to smirk now, "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

He rolls his eyes and I notice the outline of a small smile on his lips, and I finally think we've made a breakthrough

Before I know it the lessons over and the bell rings. I pack up my stuff and turn to walk over to Alice, only to be stopped by Edward.

"A quick question," He says, holding my arm.

I sigh, "What is it?"

"Do you...sleep naked?"

My mouth threatens to drop open, but I manage to compose myself. Deciding to have some fun of my own, I plant my palm on his chest and lean in to him.

"You'll just have to find out," I whisper in his ear and pull away with my sudden confidence still in place.

Before I leave the room with Alice, Edward shouts out "I'll hold you to that," and I exit the room chuckling at his reply.

* * *

**Read and review?**


End file.
